Daughter of Flowers
by Merridrew
Summary: The story of Daisy Flowers and Severus Snape. The pain she went through for her father's name and the unlikely friends she makes.Rated m for language and later chapters
1. Here we go

Prologue

She looked up at the ceiling of the great hall in wonder and joy as she walked in with the other first years. Most of them frightened or in awe. She however just wondered what house she would be in Slytherin like her father or Gryffindor like her mother.

Her dark eyes took in the room much as her parents had before her. The night sky reflected from outside, the house flags that waved over each table. She stood in line waiting for her name to be call and becoming more nervous with each step. She had traveled the whole way to the amazing school by herself and had felt every gaze as it moved past her compartment while she read her advanced potions book.

She listened to where they were in the sorting, 'Only up to M,' she thought and looked around once more. Her attention was caught by a shot of Electric blue and she snapped her dark eyes in that direction. She saw a boy about a year older than she was and he had bright blue hair. She was gob smacked as she watched him change it from blue to bright orange and back as his friends all laughed.

"Snape, Shaelynn," her eyes snapped forward as her name was called and flushed a little because she hadn't been paying attention. She walked up the stairs to the old stool and looked over the crowd. Her mother had told her to expect comments and stares. To hold her head high and be proud of her name. She was a Snape, and her father had played a vital roll in the down fall of the Dark Lord, had given his life to see it happen.

She sat on up straight her black eyes looking out over the crowd. As she scanned the sea of eyes she caught the gaze of the boy with blue hair. He was looking up at her and had a warm friendly smile on his face. She gave a small smile back before the hat was dropped on her head and covered her eyes.

'Hmmm, interesting... both parents very brave... one was sorted in to Gryffindor and the other into Slytherin. Gryffindors rush head long into a fray...but not you. Oh you will stand and fight for what you want, but you're more cunning and clever when it comes down to it, just like your father in that respect and many others. That is the difference between Leaders and Warriors. I know just where to put you,' the hat whispered in her head. Then shouted aloud, "Slytherin."

Shaelynn looked back at the Gryffindor table where the blue haired boy sat. He still smiled, gave her a little wave and changed his hair to Slytherin Green and back. She blushed and waved back as she made her way to a cheering Slytherin table. She would have to make a special trip up to the head masters office tomorrow to see her father and let him know what house she was in so he could tease her mother about it.

She sat quietly waiting for the sorting to be finished, "Weasley, Victoire," and looked up at as a pretty blonde took the stool. She looked as Shaelynn and shot a cold look filled with hatred that made her gasp. She was confused on what she had done to the girl. She had spoken to no one on the train, no one in fact since the moment her mother had bid her far well on the platform. What could she have done to earn this girl's enmity? "Gryffindor," the hat called and was removed from her head and she ran to sit next to the blue haired boy. That was when she knew.

She looked on as the boy looked at Victoire with a smile and sighed. She noticed that he hadn't changed his hair for her, but knew that he would never notice her again. Not with Victoire around to block his vision. Oh well, she was at Hogwarts now. There would be plenty of people to become friends with.

-Yes I know it is short, but I promise that it will get better. And if you don't like fluff...sorry don't read it. But blue haired boy does get slapped...hehehe. OH on a side note I own nothing except the original concepts and my character. everything else JKR's. That is all.-Merridrew


	2. The Mysterious Potion Mistres

Teddy looked at his potion and frowned in confusion. It was taking much longer than he remembered it taking back in school and with much more difficulty. He looked over the book again to make sure he wasn't missing anything. He had all the right ingredient, was following all the instructions to the letter, so why was he having so much trouble with the bloody potion. This was his third attempt and he vanished the botched potion with a growl of frustration.

He had just refilled his cauldron when he heard the door open. He looked up and was startled to see a pretty woman walk in pulling her long black hair into a tight bun. She pulled out her wand flicked it and classical music began to play softly over by a table where a potion was already in progress.

She was sliding on a white lab coat over her dark green sweater when she turned and saw him. She gasped and placed her hand over heart, "Merlin you scared the life out of me! I'm sorry I thought the lab was empty," she said and cast a nervous glance over to her table, "Normally I would just leave but," she rushed and Teddy smiled at her his brown eyes dancing.

She was tall and slender, possibly only a few inches shorter than he was, with long, straight, sexy legs. Her long black hair had been pulled away from a light skinned oval face and even though he couldn't tell what color they were from where he was, he could see that her eyes were large and dark. Her mouth was full lipped and he felt his libido spike when she bit the bottom one. That in itself was saying something since the only one that has ever created that reaction in him was Victorie, but that was years ago.

"Hey don't mind me," he said with hands up and his palm out, "If you need to work be my guest. Pretend I'm not even here," he finished and waved a hand at her table.

"Do you mind the music? It helps me to focus, but if it bothers you," she asked as she moved to the table.

She seemed nervous, as if she thought someone was going to jump out and attack her, so to put her at ease he smiled as he said, "No, I was just thinking that it was to quiet in here," she nodded her thanks though she still looked nervous as she moved the rest of the way to her desk and turned up the heat to her cauldron.

He went back to his potion, The Draught of Living Death,with a sigh of resignation. Harry had asked him to make up a batch, but he was struggling. As he moved over to cut up the Sopophorus Bean he heard the young woman speak from behind the mask she had placed on her face, "You should crush it with the flat side of your knife. It yields more juice, "she said still looking at her cauldron.

"I've made the potion before and it says that you are supposed to cut them," Teddy replied with a confused look on his face. Granted potions hadn't been his best subject, but he had passed it. Now this strange woman was telling him to try a completely different set of instructions.

"Look it is your potion. I was just trying to save you some time and effort," she said with a shrug never looking up from her potion. He watched her as she continued her potion with confidence and decided that she knew what she was doing. So figuring that he had nothing to lose with a shrug he placed the knife on the shriveled thing and pressed down.

His eyes shot wide with shock at how much juice shot out of the tiny thing. He looked up at her and thought he saw her smirk, but couldn't be sure with the mask covering her face. "You should also add a counter clockwise turn for every seven clockwise. It will make it clear out faster," she provided as she still worked over her potion, now fully relaxed as she tended it. He did as she instructed and nearly dropped his stirrer when he saw the quick results.

With the potion finished he quickly bottled it and sent it up to Harry. But as he was cleaning up he found that he didn't want to leave. He was intrigued by the woman that had helped him. She was a mystery and being an Auror he wanted to figure her out.

"How did you know what potion I was working on? I didn't tell you," he asked as he moved over to her table and leaned against it to watch her. She darted her eyes up at him and then back to her potion.

"I saw your ingredients and knew it could be only one of a few. Then going by your robes and size I knew you were and Auror and it had to be the Draught Of Living Death. I made that potion with my father when I was in my second year. Those were just a few improvements he made for a more efficient execution of the potion," she said as she added what looked like ashes to her potion.

Even more intrigued with the amazing witch in front of him he asked, "So what potion are you working on," as she stirred the potion in question and watched it change colors.

She didn't look up as she muttered the answer, focused on the task in front of her, "Wolfsbane for St. Mungo's"

"Do you work for the Potion Distribution Department," he asked after he gave a low whistle. He tried to move closer to cauldron to get a better look and she stopped him with a hand in the center of his chest. He looked down where her small hand rested shocked by the electricity that small touch had cause to run through his entire body.

He looked up in to eyes so dark there was no other color to describe them but jet, "Please don't get to close. One hair could ruin the whole potion and I would be set back an entire month," she said and removed her hand. "And no … I work for the Curse Breakers," she said as she turned back to the potion.

"The name is Teddy Lupin by the way," he said as he looked at her trying to get her to look at him again with those startling eyes, eyes that had looked very familiar.

"I know who you are," she said as she added some dust from the full moon making the steam spiral, "You're dating Victoire Weasely," she said before turning to crush some scarab beetles.

"Yeah! How did you know that," He asked a little shocked. This woman knew more about him than he knew her and it was a little unnerving.

"Because she wouldn't shut up about you in seventh year potions," the young woman said, "It made it rather difficult to concentrate," and then added the beetles rewarded with a mushroom cloud of steam.

"Wait, you were Tori's potion partner," he asked and when she nodded he went on, "Her words not mine. You are the 'obnoxious bint' that glued her tongue to the roof of her mouth," he finished with a smirk.

"Well, like I said, she wouldn't shut up so I made her. I like my face the way it is and not splattered all over the wall as a result of an exploding potion," she said with a snort and an eye roll.

"I don't think I caught your name," Teddy said with a smirk still on his handsome face. This woman kept his interest quipped, she was like an enigma wrapped in a puzzle wrapped in a mystery and he couldn't get enough.

"That is because I didn't give it," she countered quickly, "But if you are asking it is Shaelynn, Shaelynn Snape," she provided as she stirred the potion and watched it change colors.

"Snape," Teddy asked keeping the shock from his voice, "Common Sur name yeah," he asked willing her to meet his gaze again.

"Not in the least," she said and looked up at him and he knew where he had seen those eyes. "I am the daughter of Severus Snape," her eyes were hard and proud and he felt a shiver of recognition run up his spine.

"You have his eyes," he said and he saw her eyes widen in surprise, "He would always glare at me when I would go to the headmaster's office," Teddy provided with a sheepish grin. She gave a small nod and turned back to her potion.

"Well, your father and mine were not the best of friends," she said with a shrug. With a sigh she shut off the burner, "Finally done," she muttered and conjured six bottles and Teddy watched as the potion poured itself.

"How is it that you were in the same year as Tori, but I have never seen you," he asked. Here was this amazing witch and he knew nothing about her. It was as if she had just appeared out of nowhere.

She looked at him, her mask still in place, and said, "How could you see anything with her big blue eyes batting at you? Besides that I was in a completely different house than yours," she said with an eye roll. "You did notice me once, at the opening feast. You changed your hair green for me," she finished as she began to label the bottles as they cooled and he thought he saw a light blush on her cheeks, but with the blasted mask on he couldn't be sure.

Then it hit him, she was the girl, the girl that had been sorted into Slytherin, "It was you." She looked at him with a raise brow, "You were the one I saw all those years ago. I thought you were one of the bravest girls I had ever seen with the way you stared every one down," and couldn't hide the awe in his voice.

"I was raise to be proud of who I am," she shrugged and waved her wand at the bottles of the now cooled potion. They disappeared and a note from the hospital dropped in their place. "Good now I will be free for the next six months," and removed her mask then pulled her hair free and shook it out unaware of the effect she had on Teddy.

Teddy felt his pulse race as he watched her hair cascade down her back and around her shoulders in thick black waves. He felt like he had stepped in to one of those muggle movies where everything slows down when a beautiful woman reveals herself for the first time and almost expected 'Foxy Lady' to start play. He shook his head like a wet dog to try and clear it.

She removed her lab coat and tossed it into the table and tried to walk past him to leave but he stepped in front of her blocking the way. "What's the matter," she asked as she looked at him with her brow crumpled in confusion. She was more beautiful than he had first thought when he had seen her at a distance.

Her dark hair fell in raven waves around her face, her full lips were turned down in a frown of confusion and her fathomless eyes were captivating and pulled him in. Her mind alone was enough to want to know more about her, but paired with her face, it made him want to keep her close to him. "Come have a coffee with me," he said quickly trying to think of a way to get her to stay near him.

She quirked a brow and asked, "Aren't you still dating Tori," when he nodded she continued, "Don't you think she would get mad if she found out you were having coffee with 'the obnoxious bint'" she finished making air quotes.

"Let her," he said, "She can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with and I have a feeling not getting to know you was a massive mistake that I would like to see corrected," he said with a warm smile on his face. He saw her chew her lower lip nervously and felt it on a baser level that this was more than just getting to know here. He wanted to keep her near him and away from any other man.

She looked up at him warily, "Just coffee," and when he nodded with a warm bright smile on his face she nodded and smiled as well, "Alright." When he offered his arm her smile turned into a smirk, "Teddy Lupin, what a gentleman," and she snickered.

"I have my moments," he said with an eye roll. Taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his arm he said, "Come let us be off. TO THE COFFEE SHOP," and she rolled her eye as he led them from the room with his arm extended as if they were embarking on a great adventure instead of just going for coffee.


End file.
